


SOULMATES ▶ Jack Kline ◀

by angieis_weirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieis_weirdo/pseuds/angieis_weirdo
Summary: ❝So We're Soulmates, Cool❞| Jack Kline || Boy x Boy |
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. EXTENDED SUMMARY

Peter Singer.

Bobby Singer's son.

Peter Singer has grown up without knowing the supernatural existed. Bobby didn't want Peter to always check under his bed or closet before he goes to sleep. Or putting a salt line one every window or door everyday and night. He wants his son to grow up to be normal and happy with his life. 

While growing up Peter Singer's best friends were the Winchester brothers even though Dean was 18 years older and Sam was 14 years older than Peter, they were still so close. Both the brothers made a promise to Bobby that they will not tell Peter about the supernatural. 

They both treated Peter as if he was their brother, their family. Even after Sam left, Sam will sometimes call Peter just to see how he was and Peter will ask him the same thing. Peter would often call Dean just to make sure that he was okay and how was he. Dean would lied about what was he doing and how was he because normally he would be on a hunt with his dad or himself.

One day, Peter was confused about his sexuality when he came across some very attractive boys in his high school and college. He had some experience with a few girls back then but as time went on his feelings for boys increase and his feelings for girls vanished. After a few months of experimenting, Peter has come out to his father and his brother figures and they accepted him and very proud of him to admit to them.

On Peter's birthdays, his father and the Winchester brothers would celebrate Peter's birthday. Dean would get the drinks and beer, Sam would bring the food and Bobby would bring a cake. The four of them would throw a small little get together for Peter and Peter always wish for every birthday that the four will always be together.

But then Bobby's death happened. Peter was near by the area then he got a call from Dean telling him that his father was in the hospital. Peter has dropped everything to rushed over to the hospital and already having tears running down his face.

The brothers saw the young boy running down the halls and the small boy crashed his body with theirs. He sobs into their bodies as they held their youngest brother. Bobby's heartbeat flat line and Peter's heart broke. He was about to rush into his father's room but the brothers hold him back as he screams and yelled at the boys to let him go while the doctors rush in to bring back Bobby. 

Once the doctors call time of death, Peter rushed out of the building and cry. The brothers followed Peter and Peter asked what happened. Knowing the brothers can't lie to him anymore so they told him the truth. They told him about their mother, father, their adventure and series of deaths along with what happened to Bobby. At first, Peter didn't believe it but the brothers showed him proof. 

After Bobby's death, Peter joined the family business and kept hunting to keep his father's death out of his head. Shortly after, they met Bobby but in as a ghost. Thankfully, Peter finally said goodbye to his father and Bobby told him that he was very proud of him. 

As the years go on, the Winchesters claim Peter as a Winchester, brother and family. So the brothers go on through their adventures and taking on powerfully beings. While the two brothers was going against Lucifer and protecting the Nephilim, Peter was on a hunt when people had numerous bites around the body so he decided to check it out. 

Once Peter was done with the hunt, he felt a burning sting on his wrist and looking down he saw a name. A name he doesn't know. A name that's not familiar to him at all. 

Jack.

\---

This book is on Wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


	2. i. Name

Peter Singer is a twenty one year old man that cut through the last vampire with his sharp machete. The blood sprayed on his face and clothing as the body hit the floor. He looked down his clothes and groan at the blood.

"Come on man, I just brought this" He attempted to wipe it off causing the stain to spread around the blue flannel.

He groan once more before grabbing his gear and walk toward his beaten up truck. He carelessly throw his duffle gun at the back and enter his truck. Turning on the engine and stuffed his hand in his front pocket searching his phone.

He dial Sam's number after a few rings, it went to voicemail. Letting out a sigh "hey Sam, I just wanna say that I finished the case in Dallas. It was a nest of vampires, anyways I just want to say that I'm okay and gonna head back to the bunker. I hope you, Dean and Cas are safe and I miss you guys. Okay bye" He ended the voicemail.

Peter tossed the phone down in the passengers seat and looked down his wrist. He took a deep breathe as he look away from his naked wrist. He put the car into drive and started driving away from the bodies that was once vampires.

He drive down a empty lonely road while the stars shine their light down at the male in the vehicle. His gentle fingers drum the same rhythm of the faded song playing from the radio against the steering wheel. He glance at his other wrist hoping there is something there but nothing.

His hope on finding a name on his wrist were slowing fading away and crush every minute. Having someone's name on Peter's wrist will make him feel that he's on top of the world along side with his soulmate.

Having a name on a wrist signals that a soulmate is somewhere on the planet waiting for their partners. But once one of the soulmates dies then their name erases from their soulmates. There's the slightest chance that there is another soulmate awaiting for them but it happens once in a blue moon.

Sam use to have Jessica's name on his wrist but she died 13 years ago and her name faded away from his wrist. Dean never had a name on his wrist but he's taking it great unlike Peter. Because unlike Peter, Dean has hooked up with many women over his time hunting and traveling.

Peter has dated a few women and men that it didn't work out because they found their soulmates while Peter was alone. Besides he hasn't been in a relationship since his dad died and that was years ago, so he's a bit rusty on scoring a date.

After a few hours of driving towards the bunker, Peter let out a yawn and his eyes began to get heavier by the hour. A few more minutes pass and motel sign appears into Peter's vision. He pull the truck into it's parking lot and went inside to check in.

He saw a man sleeping as soft voices coming out from the tv. Peter feels a bit awkward by bothering the sleeping man, he doesn't like bothering people in general nor talking to strangers.

Peter clear his throat loudly, waking up the snoring man and making him sit up on his chair. "Uh, hi" Peter said shyly and the man glared at the boy. "What do you want kid?" the man rudely said as he looks up at the tv. "Can I rent a room for tonight? Please" Peter said. The man glared at the boy again and quickly grab a key.

"Room 5. $20" Peter pulled out his wallet and give him a 20 and give the key then leave the building. Peter looks at the doors looking for his room and a few seconds finally found his room. Peter went to his truck and grab his duffle bag and walk towards his room.

Turning his key and opening the door to his room. He drops his bag and the close curtains and door to make sure nothing can come in his room. He took his bloody jacket and flannel, just leaving him with his grey tank top. Grey top made him show off his muscles and figure. Before hunting he was skinny and scrawny now he's grown and built.

He stuffed his bloody clothing in his bag and flop down the hard bed. He brought both of his wrist to his face and saw nothing. Once again, his hopes were crush again. In his head he thinks he's doing something wrong and it was his fault, causing him to bring tears into his eyes but did not let them fall. He cried countless times because of those thoughts and decided that this night wasn't gonna be him crying himself to sleep.

He turn to his side and went to a dreamless sleep.

\---

Peter's eyes snapped open as a burning sensation on his right wrist. He grunted as he made quickly his way towards the kitchen sink. Turning the cold water on as he look around and came across a kitchen towel. He quickly grab it and wrap it around his burning wrist and the burning feeling began to slowly fade away.

Once the burning stop, Peter turn off the water and walk towards his bed. Peter sits down and staring at his wrapped wrist confused. He slowly unwraps the towel and froze as the towel fell from his wrist to the floor.

His wide eyes by surprise and his hand starts to shake from excitement and glee. He let out a laugh and he jump up on his bed and start jumping on his bed yelling out yes repeatedly. Then land on his back on the bed still smiling like an idiot.

There was a name written in cursive his wrist.

Jack.


	3. ii. Peter

Middle of night, Jack hissed in pain as his wrist starts to burn out of nowhere. But the burning sensation went away quickly due to his powers. Jack watches as letters appeared on his wrist with a faded glow on the letters. 

"P. E. T. E. R. Peter" Jack mumble to himself confused on the name on his wrist and what it means. He's unfamiliar with the name and has no idea who it was. 

Jack slowly put his arm down to his side and continue with his search for his father along with someone named Peter.

\---

"Hey Sam, I just wanna say that I finished the case in Dallas. It was a nest of vampires, anyways I just want to say that I'm okay and gonna head back to the bunker. I hope you, Dean and Cas are safe and I miss you guys. Okay bye" Sam softly smiled at the sound of Peter voice, glad that he was safe. 

As for Dean, his grip loosen on the steering wheel and his body became less tense while he listens to Peter. They both care deeply about the boy and couldn't bare losing him nor him getting hurt. That's why they suggested Peter working on another case instead of joining the boys to fight against Lucifer. 

They couldn't imagine him taking Castiel's or Mary's spot because knowing Peter, he will sacrifice himself to save the people around him. But sadly the boys did lose Peter during the fight of Amara. Poor boy had his soul taken away and had his neck snapped. The boys completely lost it. 

The brothers made a hunter's funeral for him and shredded a few tears. But thankfully Amara brought him back with his soul along side with Mary. But Mary left and Peter had dealt with PTSD from his death. 

He use to wake up screaming in the middle of the night and either Sam or Dean will hold him till he calms down. Now he rarely has it but whenever he does the boys were always there to hold him. 

"Nice to know he's safe" Sam said and Dean nodded agree as they both watch the trees quickly move as they were driving down in the impala. 

"I got another voicemail"

"Sam! The most incredible thing just happened to me at. . . What time is it?. . . Oh, at 4 am. Wow that's early" Sam chuckle at the boy and Dean slightly smile. 

"Anyways I'll show you guys when you get home. I miss all of you. Bye" It ends.

"How are we gonna tell him?" Sam ask. Worrying on how Peter's reaction to everything that happened last night. "I don't know. He wasn't really close to mom and Crowley but he loves. . . Cas" Dean struggle to say.

Peter did love Cas as a brotherly way and all of them lost Cas a few time before but he came back. It broke Peter every time but he always had hope that he'll come back. And he did those times but the brothers don't know about this time.

\---

"Dude! How high are you" Clarke said amused at the nephilim in front of him. Jack sat down on a chair facing Clarke confusing on what he's saying. 

"I don't know what that means" Jack said.

"What are you on? I'm kind of jealous" Clarke whisper to him not wanting his mother, the sheriff to hear. 

"I'm on a chair. On the floor. On planet Earth" Jack said with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Jack rolled up his sleeves as he felt a bit hot at the moment. Clarke look down on his wrist and slightly smile at the name Peter written into Jack's skin. 

"You got a soulmate" Clarke nods his head to Jack's wrist. 

Jack look down at the name on his wrist and he still wondering what it meant but the name made him feel weird. Nothing bad but good. Jack couldn't explain it. 

"What's a soulmate?" Jack asked 

Clarke look at him weirdly, confused on how he doesn't know about the rules and what are soulmates are. But yet again, Clarke thought that the nephilim was a druggy that popped too much pills. So he explains. 

"It's like having a best friend but more. It's that one person that know you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person, actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself. They inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with forever. The person who knew and accepted you before anyone else did. Or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them. And nothing could ever change that." Clarke explain as a small smile makes its way up to his face. 

He rolled up his red jacket to reveal a name on his wrist just like Jack's but a different name. He puts it down and slowly trace over the name still smiling. "Kevin. I love him so much. I don't know what I will do without him" Clarke blush at the thought of his soulmate. 

Jack looked down at his wrist and let his finger trace over the name. Smiling at the thought of someone loving him for him like his mother did. He was excited to meet the person on his wrist but slightly afraid thinking that his soulmate will hate him or be frighten by him.

Clarke clear his throat, snapping Jack out of his daze.

"Your soulmate's name is Peter" 

"But I don't know a Peter" Jack said slightly sadden by the thought of might not meeting his soulmate. 

"Oh, you will. As long you have that name on your wrist then it's destine to happened" Clarke explain making Jack feel a bit better but his thoughts were still in his head. 

"I'm hungry" Jack changed the subject as he felt his stomach growl inside of him. 

\---

"So Don't Stop Me Now! Don't stop me now!" Peter shouts the lyrics on top of his lungs along with the radio while he drives around to find a diner near the motel. The music blasting into Peter's ear as his fingers drum against the steering wheel violently. His smile showed off his white pearl teeth that charmed ladies and a few men. His smile grow more as he glance down his wrist and saw the name. 

"Woohoo!" Peter lets out following up with his laugh. He could not wait to tell the brothers and Castiel that he finally got his soulmate's name on his wrist when they get home. Peter has dreamt for this moment since he was a 14 year old. He saw that Sam had one and was excited to get his soulmate's name on his wrist. 

After a few minutes of singing Queens on the top of his lungs, he finally came across a diner. He park his car and got out of his truck. He lightly brought his hand down to feel that the gun was there and loaded. Once again he look down his wrist and smile.

"Can't wait to meet you, Jack"

\---


	4. iii. Jack

Waking up from his unconscious state, Jack jump and turn around to face Sam with his gold glowing eyes. "Woah. Easy, easy, easy. easy. easy. I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam said as he puts his hands up showing Jack he meant no harm.

"But you already hurt me" Jack said. 

"I was trying to slow you down. You were about to. . . Are you alright?" Sam ask Jack and Jack's eyes fade back to normal.

"I don't. . . I. . . I was scared and when I'm scared, things happen. I can't stop them" Jack said.

"You're scared"

"Because of the voices. They were so loud and angry"

"Do you here them right now?" Sam ask and Jack took a moment to hear any voices that were hear earlier but there was nothing. 

"No" He finally answer. 

"Good, good" Sam chuckled nervously then memories started to play in his head. Memories from the talk between him and Clarke to him hurting the sheriff, making him feel horrible and guilty. 

"I'm sorry" Jack said.

"What?"

"Will you tell them that I'm sorry" Jack said and Sam look at the Nephilim confused. After all he was Lucifer's child. 

"Yeah, sure. Of course" Sam said.

"Jack. How are you. . . how are we talking right now? I-you're not even a day old. How do you know English?" Sam ask him. Jack smiled softly as the memories of his mother appeared in his head. 

"My mother taught me" he said. 

"So you talk with her" Sam said confused. 

"I was her" Jack said.

"Okay. Well uh, your powers. . did she teach you those too?" Sam asked. 

"No" Jack said before looking at the cement wall at his side and walked towards it. 

"Jack, look, um before you were born, you-you opened a door to another world. Do you remember?" Sam asks as Jack grazed his fingers against the wall, feeling it. Jack turn his head before answering him.

"Yes". 

"Okay. Um can you do that again?" Sam said getting his hopes. Hoping that him and his brother could get their mom back.

"I don't know. . . I-I have to find my father. He'll protect me" Jack said, meaning Castiel as his father but Sam thought differently. 

"Jack, you got to listen to me. That's not really what Lucifer does" Sam said. 

"Lucifer? No, that's not his name" Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My father is Castiel" Jack answers and Sam once again is confused by Jack's answer. Knowing that Lucifer is Jack's father, not Castiel.

"What?"

"My mother, she said Castiel, he would keep me safe. She said that the world is a dangerous place. That- that's why I had to grow up fast. That's why I chose him to be my father" Jack explained. 

"Where is he?" Jack ask eager to meet his 'father'. Sam looks down to the floor not wanting to tell Jack that Castiel was dead. Jack notice Sam looking down at the floor and his negative thoughts began to appear in his head.

"Jack, Castiel is dead" Sam said and Jack's face falls as sadness took over his body that he will never going to meet his father in person. 

"Then will you help me find Peter" Sam's head snaps up when he heard Jack said his name.

"What?" Sam said and Jack grip his sleeve and pull it up to reveal a name on his wrist. Peter. Sam silently gasp at the sight, thinking of his 'brother' that is heading back to the bunker. Knowing that there is a million people are named Peter but Sam's mind drift off to his Peter. But Sam snap out of his daze once he saw Dean walking up to the cell. 

"Alright, we're good to go" Dean told Sam and Sam stood up. 

"Really?" Dean nodded "yeah the sheriff, I gave her the talk" Dean said.

"She's gonna need a minute but she's cool" Dean said to Sam. "Let's take Damien and find some place quiet" Dean said as he made a click sound with his mouth. Sam gave a look and immediately try to defend the boy against his older brother. 

"No, no, no, no. Dean, Jack is not evil. He-he- he's just a kid". 

"Are you-he's Lucifer's son!" Dean exclaims, "we need him" Sam said as he looked back at Jack.

"What like-" Dean started to say.

"Jack has Peter's name on his wrist" Sam cut off Dean. 

Sam watches as his brother's body tense up and move his eyes away from Sam towards Lucifer's son that was tracing the name on his wrist letter by letter. He watching Jack slightly chuckle at himself as Jack reply trace the name again and again. 

Dean shook his head not believing that the Peter on his wrist was his Peter. His brother. His family. 

"There are million of people named Peter, Sam" Dean abject. 

"True but if this is our Peter, do you remember that Peter wanted to show us something when we meet up with him again. Its probably this. He finally found his soulmate and that soulmate is Jack-"

"You don't know that!" Dean point his finger to Sam's chest not wanting his to speak much longer. A small tiny part of him believes Sam and that Jack is Peter's soulmate. But a large part of him denies it and want to end the Nephilim in front of him after all the destruction he costed to him and his family. 

Sam was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of someone calling for help. 

\---

After hours and hours of driving Peter finally made it to the bunker and have not seen Baby parked outside the bunker so he figured that the boys were still hunting. Peter sighed as he drop his bag in his bedroom floor.

"What am I going to do?" he whispers to himself as he took a seat on his bed while taking a scan around his room. 

He pulled out his phone and noticing that he didn't get a call or text from the boys after his two voicemails. So he close his eyes and took a deep breath and began to speak. 

"Hey Cas. It's Peter"

\---

Dean grab the curtains off the window and bed sheets and began to wrap Cas with it. Tearing it apart the fabric apart to cover Cas. Dean's eyes began to water as he wrap up but held it in, not daring to cry. The guilt. The pain. The anger welled up inside of him. Castiel was gone and he watched him died in front of him. His mother was 'killed' by Lucifer in the other world. God didn't respond to his prayer. Sam is defending Jack who fooled Castiel the first place. But mainly he has to tell Peter that Castiel, a member of their family has passed by the hands of Lucifer. 

"I don't know that you are hearing this".

Jack slowly and quietly approach his mother that is laying peacefully on the bed, not wanting to take his eyes off his beautiful mother who almost looked like she was sleeping. He gently place his hand on her covered foot and remember all the pain and suffer that she shared with her child when she was pregnant with him. But also remember the happiness and joy she felt when she found out that she was carrying a child and the moments they spent together. 

"But none of the boys hasn't answer my calls or texts. But sorry if I'm bothering you guys." 

Sam stood outside fixing up the hunter funeral that was for the dead love ones inside the house. Sam went inside the woods to find more woods but his mind made him stop and think. How was Peter going to feel when they tell him that Cas was gone and maybe this time for good. He remember the last time they told him that Cas has died, he fell apart. The thought of Cas being dead and Peter's reaction to it brought Sam into tears. 

"But I'm starting to get worried about you guys". 

Both Sam and Jack watches Dean pour gasoline onto the bodies, wood and the ground surrounding the bodies. It broke everyone's heart to see both Kelly and Cas's wrapped up bodies on the pile of wood.

"I don't know what I would do if something bad happens to either one of you guys". 

Dean drop a match on to the trail of gasoline and watch it made its way up to the wood and up to the bodies. Everyone watches as the wood began to become darker and the fire on the bodies roar. The boy's face held sad and broken faces as the bodies began to burn into ashes. 

"Anyways I just wanted to say that I'm back in the bunker and just want to make sure that you guys are okay and hopefully coming back soon".

The brothers were in the front while Jack was in the backseat as Dean drive down an empty dark road with an emotionless face. Not wanting to talk to Sam nor Jack on the way back to the bunker and let his feelings get covered up by his cold actions. 

\---

"I'm hoping that I don't have to pull another false alarm to make you guys answer my calls" Peter slightly laugh at the memory. He was worried about the boys years ago, when he first started hunting. Even though it was cruel, it was nice to hear the brothers and Cas's voice again and knowing that they were okay. 

"Anyways if you get this message please telling me that you, Sam and Dean are okay. I'm starting to get worried. Or give me a sign".

Peter opens his eyes waiting for Cas to appeared or just the simplest sign. But nothing. Causing Peter to sigh one last time and looked down his wrist and rub his thumb against the name. 

"Please be safe".

\---


	5. iv. Meeting

Days pass of trying to communicate with the Winchester brothers. But nothing has happened. Here and there Peter would try to send a prayer to Cas but receives nothing as well.

Worrying that something might have happened to them. Maybe got caught up with another hunt. Or maybe tortured. Or worse, killed.

Peter tried to do research to keep his mind off of it but it didn't seem to work. He tried driving around but that didn't work as well. He also tried working out but yet again, it did not work.

So Peter pacing around the bunker and letting his mind think the worst thoughts. He continues to pace around day and night, waiting for a call or text. But nothing. He began to stress out and the stress began to grow and grow.

Peter decided to let his body take control. So he stuff his clothes into a backpack, loaded his guns and grabbed his keys. With his backpack on his hand and his key in the other, he began walk toward the door.

But the second he steps foot to the main room Peter heard the door open and close. He furrow his eyebrows and took a quiet step closer into the main room, hearing this person mutter and cursing under his breath.

He froze as the person in the room has their back towards him but he knew who it was. With his short hair and leather jacket and a flannel peeking out from the bottom. His voice was very recognizable because how deep it was and the way the person talks.

Peter let his backpack bang itself to the ground causing the person in front of him to jump and turn around. They both stared at each other making no sudden movements for a few seconds. Before Peter toss his key onto the table not breaking eye contact.

Peter took a step closer to the person then another and another. Until Peter was in front of the person wrap his arms around the person who immediately hug back.

"I missed you Dean" Peter said into Dean's shoulder. His grip became a bit more tighter around Dean as his terrible thoughts wash away.

"I miss you too Pete" Dean said back before he release the smaller boy from his embrace. Dean smile at the boy and all of these past memories disappeared into thin air. Peter was only person that can make him forgot about all the terrible things he done in the past. Because knowing Peter, he wouldn't care what you done in the past because you were apart of his family.

Like the time when Dean was a demon and he chased both Sam and Peter around the bunker. Peter was severely injured by the hands of Dean and it ruined Dean but he forgive him even though he didn't deserve it and would try to make him forget about that moment.

Peter noticed Dean's smile and smile back for a few seconds then punched Dean in his shoulder. Dean yelped in pain. Peter may be small but he has one hell of a punch.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean question as he grip his shoulder.

"That's for not calling me and making stressed out for these passed couple days about you, Sam and Cas" Peter explain.

Dean's grip tighten around his shoulder as Cas's name fell out of Peter's lips. He still doesn't know how to tell the poor kid that his brother figure was dead along with their mother.

"Uh Peter, we need to talk about Cas" Dean said very gently not wanting to hurt the boy already.

"Oh okay. What about him?" Peter asked and before Dean began to tell the horrible news, the door open once more.

A little tingle began erupt on Peter's wrist causing him to look down and saw that the name was glowing slightly.

He was slightly confused at its actions but brought his attention to Sam who was walking toward them with someone hiding behind his tall figured.

"Sammy!" Peter exclaims as Sam embrace Peter and let his head fall on top of Peter's head.

"Hey Peter" Sam barely whispers to him before letting go of each other. The person behind still remain hidden from Peter's sight.

"Oh, uh, there is someone you should meet" Sam said before stepping aside revealing the person.

Peter's brown eyes connected with blue ocean eyes and almost immediately his chest became heavy, his legs became jello and his mind blank.

His eyes travel around his face and its beautiful, perfect and angelic. As Jack feels a rush of blood coming up to his cheeks and ear tips and his stomach began to turn as his mouth corners turning upwards creating a smile. Both of their wrist began to glow more and the tingle sensation increase. But they simply ignored it as they continue to admire at one another.

They both notice the long silence between each other. So Peter cleared his throat and took a tiny step closer towards Jack.

"H-hi" a high pitch voice escape his mouth and immediately embarrass by himself. But Jack's eyes lit up at the sound of his voice and respond.

"Hello" Peter smile at the angel boy and let words fall out of his mouth.

"I'm g-gay" Peter said before slapping his hands to his mouth and mentally curse himself.

"W-wait I mean I-i'm P-peter" he struggle to say while trying not to get lost into Jack's ocean eyes. He never felt this way towards anyone at all especially not a first sightings. But he couldn't help to feel and struggle at this moment.

Sam and Dean shared a look as they quietly watch the exchange between the two young adults. They both have never seen Peter like this. Ever in their lives.

"Peter?" Jack asked with hope in his eyes. Peter furious nod his head and not trusting his voice. Jack pull up his long sleeve to reveal a glowing gold name inked into his wrist. Peter silently gasp at the sight as he read the name.

"W-what your name?" Peter utters to Jack not believe he found his soulmate already. Not like he's complaining.

"Jack" Peter look up to connect with his eyes again and a smile began to grow onto his face. He couldn't believe it.

Peter took off his jacket and show his glowing gold wrist to him. He put his arm next to Jack's and watch it glow together and slowly the glow has disappeared.

Sam smile at the two as it confirms that they were each other's soulmates. He remembered when he found his soulmate, Jess. He remember the feeling in his stomach and the feelings that you just going pass out but you can't. He knew how long Peter has been waiting for this moment. All those night comforting him that he was going to find his soulmate. And today is the day. He could be more happy not only for Peter but for Jack.

On the other hand Dean was utter pissed off. He thought back to all the chaos and death they had these past days and it was all because of Jack. To top it all off Jack is Lucifer's son. His bother's soulmate is Lucifer's son. He wants to kill him even more now. He wants Peter far away from Jack as possible.

"We are" Peter couldn't finish his sentence because he think it was all a dream and he gonna wake up by now.

"Soulmates" Jack finish the sentence still having a smile stuck on his face.

"Yeah, what you said" Peter let out a small chuckle. Not wanting to take his eyes away from Jack.

But sadly their moment was ruined when Dean loudly cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. Peter stepped back from Jack and dropping his arm causing Jack to look at him again.

"Oh right. Uh, this what I was going to show you" Peter point towards his wrist and smile at the brothers.

"I couldn't believe it" Peter laugh as he glance towards Jack, noticing that he is staring at Peter. A shade of pink appeared on his cheeks not only a handsome man is looking at him but it's his soulmate.

"Anyways, what's up with Cas?" Peter ask Dean and all of them tensed up at the name. Both of the brothers look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Pete, Cas is-"

"Cas is a bit busy right now" Dean cut off Sam and both Jack and Sam look confused on what Dean was saying.

"He saw a case in Missouri so he got a bit held up right now. You know how Cas is" Dean lied.

Sam glare at his brother and want yell at him for not telling the truth to Peter. This is going to hurt him more than just telling him the truth.

While Jack was confused about what Dean said. The look that Dean gave him told him not to tell him the truth and he obey. Which go unnoticed by Peter.

"Oh okay. That's good that's he's okay" Peter gave him a smile which Dean return.

"Dean, Can I talk to you for a second" Sam grip Dean's arm and not waiting for his response and tugging him into a room, leaving Jack and Peter alone. Peter face his attention to Jack and said.

"So we're soulmates, cool"

\---


End file.
